Its all in the seassoning
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: After Fillmore had his friendship trust broken; Ingrid decides to come in for the rescue. Will the two break the boundaries of friendship and fall for each other? Over dinner?


Its all in the seasoning

Quanktumspirit: "Set a few days after the episode: Immune to all but Justice. Fillmore is heartbroken over Penny's betrayal against him, and for serving him a disgusting meal. Can Ingrid fix his broken heart up and win his love over?"

* * *

Its been a few days after the Canadian exchange Students left back home. Everything was quietly settling back at the X-Middleton school and the students were working on their projects and small jobs at the X-Middleton school.

On this morning, Fillmore was sitting at his desk and filling a report out against a recently solved case he and Ingrid managed to fix. Every now and then he heard the other Safety Patrol officers chuckle and he felt eyes on him.

Fillmore sighed and saved his document off, he looked up and saw Karen Tehama, Joseph Anza, Danny O'Farrell chuckling once in a while and staring over at him.

"What's so funny?" Fillmore asked.

Anza smiled, "So Fillmore... when is your first date with Ingrid?"

Fillmore sighed, he and Ingrid had a talk with each other about the betrayal of his ex-girlfriend Penny Madrid and she said she will always be with him and help him out.

Since that discussion, the X Middleton teammates at the Safety patrol have been chasing the two round the building together asking time and again when they will go out with one another. Everyone knew Fillmore and Ingrid had feelings for each other, every Safety patrol mission the two went on together, they spent nights at each other's homes, so to think that they both were dating wasn't too far-fetched.

Ingrid suddenly walked into the Safety Patrol and smiled, "How about dinner at my place this evening Fillmore?"

"If you're ok with it Ingrid, sure." Fillmore smiled, but still blushed in front of the others.

Ingrid nodded her head, "But we both will have to finish the report off together before we head home Fillmore, ok?"

Fillmore nodded his head, they sat together at their computers, Fillmore writing the first half of the document, then sent it over to Ingrid and she spells checked it as well as writing the second half of the document.

As they were done Ingrid nodded her head, printed the document out and filled it away. Fillmore smiled, they grabbed their things and then the last school bell went.

* * *

Fillmore texted his parents that he was going out this evening to Ingrid's for Dinner, his parents smiled and permitted him to be out, but had to be back by 9 PM.

Ingrid headed straight home and smiled as she got home and began her preparations for Fillmore's dinner at her place.

Her mother was cooking a spaghetti bolognese, Ariella was setting the table, and a separate table for 2. Ingrid smiled and checked on the sauce. It was a special tomato sauce with some herbs, tasting it a few times Ingrid felt excited overseeing how Fillmore was going to like it.

After the meal was done she headed to the fridge and got 2 glasses of cold milk out, placed it on ice and then set the table, with some small candles for decoration.

* * *

As Fillmore got home he had a quick shower, then changed out of his green shirt and black trousers to a white shirt and sleek black trousers. The same suit he wore as he and Ingrid dived down into the casino mission.

As he was done from his back garden he picked some flowers and made a small bouquet of a few Stargazer Lilies and 5 yellow roses with each a light red tint on them.

Fillmore blushed, he knew he was making a bouquet of flowers for Ingrid, hoping he can show her she was his best friend, and he didn't want her to ever leave his side. Like so many friends have, Sonny, Penny, and Wayne.

Just thinking about any of his three old friends hurt on the inside, one was away because of his parents' job, and the other two betrayed his trust and friendship, hurting him deeply.

But despite the fact he has lost 3 close friends, he's also gained a lot more friends: Everyone at the Safety Patrol was a good friend of his and he apologised to everyone for his 'betrayal' when trying to snag Sonny into confessing his crimes. But no one took it too hard on him, he was still one of the best Safety Patrollers out there.

Coming back to the actual situation, Fillmore wanted to see... if Ingrid felt comfortable enough to be his 'best friend/ girlfriend'. He sighed and nodded his head, if he was going to jump that barrier then he will have to see if Ingrid was comfortable enough jumping with him.

Fillmore left his parents home and walked then the way up to Ingrid's home, wondering what she might say to his 'feeling confession' and if she felt the same. During his walk, his thoughts all circled around the black and white haired Miss who has robbed him of his heart and how much she means to him.

* * *

Ingrid smiled, the table was all set with their shared dinner, her parents and sister left the house to give the two some privacy. Ingrid smiled, had a lovely shower, combed her hair and blow dried it, and then slipped into a nice cream coloured dress just reaching past her knees. As well as some stockings up her legs.

Whiles, she made sure the table was all set and watching the clock tick down to 6 PM. That would be the time he should show up at her home.

Quickly Ingrid walked around her home, making sure it looked lovely for tonight's dinner with her best friend. As she checked the food on the hob that it was finished she heard the doorbell ring.

Quietly she walked towards the door and opened it, a soft smile graced her lips as she saw her best friend standing there, holding a bouquet of Stargate lilies and Ingrid also noted the yellow roses with the red tint on it.

'He sees me as a good friend and... maybe wants something more... that's so sweet of him.' Ingrid thought and blushed.

Fillmore himself was raising a shocked eyebrow, Ingrid looked stunning in that dress. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the most beautiful woman he has ever known, bowed a bit to her before presenting to her the flowers.

"Here you are Ingrid, I got for you these flowers as a thank you for the invitation," Fillmore spoke suttle and smiled at her.

Ingrid nodded and Fillmore entered her home, he took his coat off, hung it up, took his shoes off and followed Ingrid into the dining room. Ingrid quickly vanished back into the kitchen and got their drinks ready. As she placed them on the dining room table, she saw Fillmore has already placed his flowers to her in a free glass vase and filled it with cold water and a few of the extra ice cubes from the beaker.

The two left back into the kitchen to get their dinners, it was now 6:30 and they were feeling hungry. Fillmore smiled as they ate quietly together, drank and just enjoyed each others company. Fillmore was feeling really happy now, this was one of the best 'friends' meals he's had in... well ever.

The last time he 'ate' with a friend was with Penny as she was here with the Canadien transfer students. And that dinner time turned into a disaster. Not only was he able to find the missing printing machine of the mystery, but he also was able to break off his relationship with her. True, he was hurt by it but was able to put a clean break from her with 'hardly' any consequences.

Ingrid was a little nervous on this 'date' with Fillmore. During their entire dinner together they haven't spoken a single word, but she could tell by his scared look and a few twitches that something was weighing heavy on his mind. She also felt guilty for asking him over so soon, he told her about his 'date' with Penny and that it was anything but 'romantic', well it's about time he has a good evening with a 'friend'.

After the dinner, and finishing their desserts together the two relaxed a little more and Ingrid decided to study the flowers he got for her. She examined the Stargazer Lilies, which she identified as success most likely their success in solving cases together, and the yellow roses, all with a red tint on the edge of the petals.

Wait a sec... friendship falling in love? Ingrid quickly whipped her eyes back away from the flowers and stared shocked at Fillmore, never leaving his sight. Fillmore sighed, he could tell she's now worked his 'gift' out and knew what he was meaning with them.

Ingrid couldn't take it any more, "C... Cornelius; Stargazer Lilies mean success; which I'm sure you're referring to our successful work at the Safety Patrol, yellow roses represent friendship, yellow roses with a red tint mean: Friendship falling in love... s... so does this mean you-?"

"Yes, Ingrid." Fillmore sighed and cleaned his glasses before placing them back on, "I'm thanking you for the delicious dinner invite, I'm thanking you for successfully helping me threw each Safety Patrol mission and helping me with writing the reports out, the yellow roses represent the deep friendship we've built up over the past few years,... and as I was at the flower shop and got you the bouquet, I... I couldn't stop thinking about your beauty, characteristics and how much you've grown onto me as a best friend, and... and also something more than just friends. That's why the yellow rose with the red tint on it."

It was dead silence now for a few minutes, Fillmore never took his eyes of Ingrid as she stared at him and then the flowers in pure surprise. He sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. Fillmore nodded his head, got up and was about to leave through the door to get back home, as Ingrid snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"F... Fillmore I... I..." Ingrid tried to speak, but she couldn't say it.

Quickly she stood beside him and hugged Fillmore to her chest, before staring into his eyes and giving him a deep passionate kiss. Fillmore felt his heart beat like a 180 drum in his ears. His face must be the best display of shock he has ever mustered.

Ingrid stroked his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance and begging him to let her show how much she loves him and wants to be his girl.

She has always had a crush on Fillmore, ever since he saved her from a false crime she was accused of and getting her out of the devil's circle.

Fillmore felt a little scared and nervous, opened his lips and allowed Ingrid to deepen the kiss. He felt his own heart speeding up, his emotions were shooting from sadness and depression to pure bliss and happiness. After a few minutes Ingrid let him go and stared into his brown eyes, Fillmore stared back into her green eyes and both felt pure love shooting through their young bodies.

"T... Thank you Fillmore... um... please Fillmore, I know I've just overshot the barrier of friendship, b... because I really like you too. Would you do me the honour and be my boyfriend?" Ingrid asked blushing madly.

Fillmore smiled and chuckled at her cute blush, he hugged her and nodded his head.

"I'd be delighted, Ingrid. I feel honoured that we've held together for so many years, and I'm sure we will continue being boyfriend and girlfriend until we feel ready for the higher stage. And, I love you." Fillmore chuckled.

Ingrid chuckled a bit, "the others at the Safety Patrol will have a field day tomorrow."

"True, but we can just let them." Fillmore smiled.

"Good night Fillmore." Ingrid smiled.

Fillmore nodded his head and then left on his way back home. Ingrid smiled, got changed into her PJ's before slipping into bed. As she sleeps she could feel her heart beating and her dreams were about Fillmore and her dancing among stars, their love the biggest highlight of her entire life.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "So sweet. :) I just love this couple so much and I wanted to write this tale out for a while. Comments, favour and have a lovely day. :)"


End file.
